Coming Home
by TJAlex
Summary: A short one parter, Jodi and Rob ...


**_Coming Home_**

He was bone achingly tired, it had been a long trip and the confines of the bus were starting to draw in on him, the claustrophobia creeping slowly in. The flickering countryside outside the dusty windows started to hold familiar landmarks and he sat up abruptly in the narrow seat, his blood quickening. Suddenly his parched throat, aching body and dull headache no longer mattered - he was nearly there, the focus of the last few months, the reason he pulled through the rigorous rehab so quickly was almost within his reach.

Soon the bus trundled down the main street and with a creaking of metal and hiss of expelled air, it came to a complete standstill. He was the first off and as his worn boots hit the dusty ground, emotion welled suddenly, and he felt himself shake inwardly which instantly stiffened his spine as rigid control immediately took over.

Where to go next - the truck stop? The pub? Looking up at the midday sky and feeling the scorching heat burn lightly on the exposed skin of his strong forearms, he decided the pub was the most sensible option - an ice cold beer would hit the right spot.

Out of habit he kept his head lowered and drew little attention as he walked along the pavement, his duffel slung over his shoulder. Walking evenly through the car park, he looked around quickly at the cars there, his breathing slowing gently as the vehicle he sought was not there. As he stepped between the posts and onto the veranda he smiled, he was here, he was finally back in Gungellan and soon he'd be complicating his complicated life even more .. The smile grew into a wide grin, showing even white teeth against his tan.

He hesitated for a split second in the door way as his eyes rapidly adjusted to the cool dim interior of the pub. He looked around and in one instant, he felt his heart stop dead in his chest, then begin to pound out of control, his nostrils flaring slightly as he breathed deeply. He started to smile and take a step forward … for there she was, her unruly golden curls drawing him like a beacon of light. As he opened his mouth to call out and watch her spin around in surprise, he stopped abruptly. Who the hell was that next to her and what was he doing with his hand on her arm? Instinct made him draw back, he was still in the shadows of the edge of the room.

He watched in fascinated horror - Jodi leaned slightly in and then did that flirtatious hair flick of hers before fluidly standing up and walking towards the ladies, all the while laughing at her companion - the laughter flowed and ebbed around him and as it settled like a fine dust, another emotion gripped him relentlessly. When the young man leaned across and patted Jodi's rear with intimate familiarity, he could control it no longer. The ember of anger sitting in the pit of his stomach was fanned by a maelstrom of emotion and it suddenly flared and flickered along his veins, in moments he was consumed by rage - and rage it was, hot and incandescent.

He didn't even realise he'd dropped the duffel bag and crossed the short distance until he had the stocky dark haired man around the throat, he couldn't see, he couldn't speak, everything was distorted - a red haze blurred his vision and he heard nothing but a roaring of demons in his head, blocking out all sound. In a matter of moments, he had half dragged the man out the door, taking him by complete surprise, before sound and sight slowly returned.

"Oi mate, what the hell do you think you're doing? I don't want to fight but I swear I'll knock you senseless if you don't let go of me right now!!" the angry words slowly penetrated the rage and Rob looked into the young man's furious face, saw his clenched fists drawn back in ready preparation.

He ground out, his teeth firmly clenched "Stay .. Away .. From .. Her!" and with a rough jerk, he released his hold and the man stumbled briefly before righting himself and with intimidating speed he pushed his face right up to Rob, the anger visibly pulsating

"Look, I don't know who you are and what you think you're doing but that girl is mine, so I suggest you rack off back to wherever you came from" 

It was like a douse of ice cold water …. His heart kicked in his chest before going so still he thought he would never breathe again, the icy tentacles of fear wrapping around the hot anger inside until he felt nothing but clammy nausea.

"She's yours??" he said slowly and evenly.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that ??" the man was still very obviously annoyed at being dragged out the pub so unceremoniously for reasons he couldn't being to fathom and was barely holding his anger in check.

Without a word, for how could he answer that, Rob spun on his heel and walked off in the bright sunlight, leaving Riley standing there shaking his head.

Riley walked back into the pub and immediately Jodi looked up over the rim of her glass and smiled before teasingly calling out

"I thought you'd left me high and dry" 

"The strangest thing happened, some bloke walked in, grabbed me by the throat and dragged me outside - he must have thought you were someone else because he told me to stay away from you" he related with a bemused expression on his face.

Jodi sat up straighter and with hints of her youth she coyly laughed 

"Oh, someone fighting over me, that's sweet"

Riley took a sip of the golden liquid of his beer and swallowing he smiled back. A thought crossed his mind and he said wonderingly

"The way he moved though, hmmmm….." he pondered aloud " I reckon he's done martial arts training. Weird, wonder where he came from?" Looking up he saw Jodi's face - the shocked, almost frantic look that crossed her features had him instantly concerned.

"What? What is it, Jodes?"

Jodi sat there, a myriad of emotion swirling like a kaleidoscope inside, bright, bold, consuming. Fear, hope, need, love, hurt all warred within like battling gladiators. She realised Riley was still talking to her and looked up, her eyes slightly unfocused and voice trembling she asked "Martial Arts?" 

In that instant Riley knew. He looked long and hard at Jodi before he uttered, as more of a statement than a question "He's the one, the one you've been waiting for"

Jodi felt hope surge deep within and jumping to her feet she rushed outside, skidding to halt in the sunlight as she scanned the car park and surrounds. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was breathless but oh, she knew, she just knew he was back. Was he back for her? Was he staying? And where the hell was he????

She looked frantically around, nowhere was the man she sought. She rushed over to the yellow jeep and hands shaking, managed to start the ignition on the second attempt - she drove over to the truck stop and screeching to a halt, she jumped out and rushed in

"Moira, have you seen him? Is he here? Where is he?"

Moira looked in startled surprise at Jodi - gone was the calm demeanour of the young woman who usually held such responsibility at Drovers, in her place was a bright eyed, flushed stranger.  
"Who Jodi, who are you talking about?" 

"Him .. He .. Rob .. Matt "

"Rob?"

"Yes, have you seen him? Never mind …I'll .. " her voice trailed off as she rushed out the door again.

She got back in to the jeep and was about to turn the ignition when suddenly, everything stilled. She took a deep breath as the adrenaline slowed in her veins. What was he doing back? And why had he just walked away? Hold on, why did he drag Riley outside? And then she knew. Rob had seen her with Riley and he'd known, he'd seen the flirtation. No ! She groaned and rested her head on the steering wheel, no, no, no. It wasn't LIKE that, sure Riley was fun and she'd kissed him after they had teased and bounced sparks off each other for weeks but he wasn't the one, the one who held her heart so tightly in his grasp that she'd never love anyone else. She had to find him.

As she neared Drovers and the trees cast their slim shadow across the dirt of the uneven road, she saw him. He was leaning back in the shade of the tree, his back against it. She slowed and pulled over, as she unclipped her seatbelt she realised for the first time, she didn't know what to say. The feeling was unfamiliar and unwelcome. Opening the door slowly she got out and he straightened up.

It was all too much, the waiting, the needing, the hoping, the months of holding it in tightly, carrying on like life was fine … Jodi started to cry and broke into a run, launching herself at Rob. She felt his solid warmth and wrapped her arms tightly around him, sobbing

"I thought you weren't coming back, I was so scared, I thought I'd never see you and I waited, then Mum left and I was so alone, Tess was gone and I had Drovers, and Stevie was arrested and you weren't there and …" she babbled

"Shhhh, shhhh " Rob drew back and his dark eyes shone with all the love inside and he slowly rubbed his thumb across her tears and down her face to her trembling lips "I know. I know. It's ok, I know" He angled his head forward and gently kissed her. The passion was not to be contained though and the kiss was no longer gentle but hot and needy, they moved restlessly, gulping for air before kissing again. On and on the storm raged until finally Rob pulled away and leaning his forehead against Jodi's he spoke quietly

"I am so sorry, I had to go and I never expected to return. You had a right to your life - I thought I'd already had my chance with Anna and Max and I'd mucked it up. You were bright and beautiful and I didn't want to taint that. I want to say that if you're with that bloke, I'll walk away"

"But I can't" he whispered brokenly

"I can't let you go again, ever, you belong with me"

Jodi stared at him wordlessly, tears of joy running down her streaked face.

"I am you, I'll never go anywhere without you and you will take me wherever you go" she said touching his face, drinking in his features, the ones she had dreamed of for months and months.

They both smiled in wonder and awe at beauty of love and being loved back and leaning forward, their lips touched again as they knew they were really home.


End file.
